Current and future home and professional environments may contain linear lighting devices, such as LED strips. These linear lighting devices may comprise individually controllable light sources, and these devices can be mounted in a variety of different shapes and configurations. Current lighting control systems arranged for controlling LED strips with individually addressable light sources do not take the shape or segmentation of the LED strip into account. For the creation of a specific light effect, either automatically or manually, information about the LED strip's shape and its segments may be required. Furthermore, a representation of the LED strip's shape can also make it easier for the user to identify a specific LED strip in the user interface. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system for determining the shape and/or the segments of an LED strip.